


dandelions and blue poppies

by GameMaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betaed, Cute, DNF, Fluff, Found Family, I need therapy, M/M, immortal!dream, it's really cute ngl, just some fun for me, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster/pseuds/GameMaster
Summary: Dream, an immortal living in the forest, called a monster by the local people, makes some friends against the odds.---“The village?” Dream asked. If they were from the village, they should certainly be terrified of him. “Are you two new there?”Sapnap nodded. “Yeah, we just moved here, so we don’t know the way super well and George fumbled with my compass and dropped it into the creek.”“You shoved me!” George whined. Sapnap let loose a crazed giggle and Dream couldn’t help but wheeze at the sound. The two watched him double over with laughter.“God, I swear I thought the tea-kettle was ready for a second,” George said, chuckling at his own joke. “That’s quite the wheeze you have.”Dream raised a hand to wipe away tears before he realized that his mask didn’t cry.---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 293





	dandelions and blue poppies

For years Dream had heard a legend from the nearby village. Deep in the birch forest, over a bridge, and through a field of dandelions lived a monster, a horrific demon with no regard for human life. That was all fantasy of course. Dream was the only one who lived in the birch forest, and he had never seen this demon.

It was a quiet life but far from lonely out under the treetops. Dream spent his days collecting flowers and rock that he liked. He hardly ever saw other people but whenever he did, they would run away screaming. It must have been the mask.

As welcoming as he tried to appear in tall brown boots and a green hood, the ceramic mask with a crude smile carved into it was disconcerting at best. He had tried to pry it off, even going at it with an axe on one unfortunate day, but he had accepted that it was part of his face.

On one particularly lethargic day, Dream found himself laying out in the dandelion fields, staring at a clear sky. He half-heartedly pulled up dandelions, only to watch them drift away in the gentle breeze as if even the flowers couldn’t bear to be around him.

It was peaceful, if not dull. Fortunately, a welcome distraction arrived.

“What color are they, Gogy?” A boy’s voice said mockingly. Dream willed himself to stay buried in the grass. These little eavesdropping sessions were the most entertainment he got.

“I’m not sure,” another boy replied, voice lilting with an accent.

Dream sighed. They were getting closer, meaning that eventually, they would see him and be scared away. He sat up and spied the two trodding through the field.

One carried a bag and had dark hair pulled back with a white headband. He looked young, no older than nineteen.

The other was a brunette and visibly older, with a pair of stark white goggles tucked in his locks. He was clutching several dandelions and observing them closely, apparently trying to determine the color.

“They’re yellow,” Dream said, more than loud enough for them to hear. Both boys froze in their tracks and Dream could see the shock on their faces, even from a distance. Dream prepared for the usual screaming and running away but instead of fear, the younger boy furrowed his brow.

“How come you had to give it away?” He asked snarkily, a strip of his headband blowing around in the wind.

Dream wasn’t used to this kind of response so he sat in the grass silently. The brunette dropped the dandelions he was holding and began to pick new ones, blowing the seed’s in Dream’s direction.

“They look the same color as everything else,” He said, shifting the goggles.

“Well, the sky is different.”

“Yes, the sky is blue.”

“No shit-”

“Is blue your favorite color?” Dream interrupted. He didn’t know what had prompted him to ask the question. This was the farthest he had gotten through a conversation in...in ages. 

The younger boy clapped the older boy on the back.

“Pretty sure it’s the only one George can see,” He said mockingly. The brunette, George, pulled down the other’s headband so it covered his eyes.

“Shut up, Sapnap,” George said grinning. He turned back to Dream. “Yes, blue is my favorite color. What’s yours?”

Dream was sure he looked ridiculous, staring at them blankly. He finally stood up, still quite a ways away from the two boys.

“I like green,” He said, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing to his hood. Sapnap had managed to pull the headband off, making his black hair flop into his eyes.

“That’s the one that’s like yellow, George,” Sapnap clarified. George swatted him on the shoulder. Dream liked the way George looked at him, with admiration instead of fear.

“What...what are you guys doing out here?” Dream stammered, still anxious that somehow he would scare them off. George gave Sapnap a pointed glance.

“I was supposed to take him down to this ravine I found but we got lost…” Sapnap admitted, retying his headband. “Any idea which direction the village is in? Bad is already gonna kick our asses for getting home late.”

“I’m not sure that’s how he would phrase it but yes, we are going to be in trouble unless we get home soon.” George turned around in a circle. “And let’s be clear.  _ We  _ did not get lost.  _ You  _ got me lost.”

“The village?” Dream asked. If they were from the village, they should certainly be terrified of him. “Are you two new there?”

Sapnap nodded. “Yeah, we just moved here, so we don’t know the way super well and George fumbled with my compass and dropped it into the creek.”  
“You shoved me!” George whined. Sapnap let loose a crazed giggle and Dream couldn’t help but wheeze at the sound. The two watched him double over with laughter.

“God, I swear I thought the tea-kettle was ready for a second,” George said, chuckling at his own joke. “That’s quite the wheeze you have.” Dream raised a hand to wipe away tears before he realized that his mask didn’t cry.

“I’m known for it,” Dream lied, pulling out a compass. He didn’t need it, he knew where the village was by heart, but the last thing he wanted was to send the two in the wrong direction.

“Uh, go straight through that grove,” He started, gesturing to a bunch of lemon trees. “...and once you run into the redwoods turn right and you should be just about there.”

“Thanks, dude!” Sapnap hopped around a little, waving. They looked like they were about to leave but Dream stopped them.

“H-hey!” He said, pausing. What the hell had he stopped them for? “Could you guys...maybe come back another time?’

“Another time?” George asked. Dream ran a hand through his blond hair timidly.

“Yeah, like...maybe a little earlier. And we could hang out. Maybe I could show you around the area a little more?”

George and Sapnap’s blank faces slowly transitioned into grins and they nodded.

“Hell yeah,” Sapnap said. “Anything for some adventure.” 

With that, they waved goodbye once more and headed into the grove of lemon trees. Although it was getting brisk, Dream could feel a warmth in his chest. 

He had lost count of the days he had spent wandering through the fields and the number of nights he had spent up in a tree, daring the branch to break. It was a beautiful sort of idea that even in this damned existence he might be able to have some...friends?

  
  


. . .

After the third day, Dream gave up hope that Sapnap and George would ever return. Three days...when had he started counting? When years passed like hours there never seemed a point in counting the days. Now he’d had something to look forward to.

On a foggy day, Dream found himself lounging against a tree trunk, watching the billowing clouds over the field. As nice as the fields were in the sun, they were far more impressive in the shade, where the gold of the dandelions stood out against the dullness of the sky.

There was nothing to do but wait. Luckily, his patience was rewarded by the sound of two boys tromping through the flowers.

“Mask guy!” Sapnap called out through the fog. Dream’s head shot up and he frantically called back.

“Over here!” He stood up and watched as the two boys appeared through the curtains of mist, both greeting him with welcoming smiles.

“Sorry, we didn’t come earlier,” George apologized in that obnoxiously endearing accent. “Bad had us chopping wood for two days and then yesterday we went out looking for this field and ended up in an old mineshaft.”

“Yeah, not fun,” Sapnap said, rubbing the back of his head. “By the way, I don’t think you ever actually gave us your name?”

“Oh! Yes, my name is Dream”

“Dream?” Sapnap giggled. “What kind of name is that?” George gave Sapnap a friendly whack and walked towards Dream.

“A lot coming from you  _ Snapmap _ ,” George said, drawing out the word mockingly. He was carrying some kind of basket, which he dropped in front of Dream. “Sorry, we didn’t have time for breakfast so we brought some. You’re free to join us.”

Dream imagined his smile couldn’t be bigger, only perhaps beat by the disgusting grin on his mask.

“What’s on the menu?” Sapnap asked, sitting on the ground, leading the other two to follow. George rolled his eyes.

“What do you think?” He replied. Sapnap groaned and opened the basket to reveal an assortment of now-cold muffins.

“What’s wrong with muffins?” Dream asked genuinely. He didn’t eat all that much but muffins seemed a hell of a lot better than what little he didn’t manage to forage.

“Bad...our friend, Bad,” Sapnap sighed. “He has this weird obsession with muffins. Not sure that he knows how to make anything else.”

“There is one other thing he knows how to make,” George said crinkling his nose as he observed a blueberry muffin. “He’s awfully good at making  _ burnt  _ muffins.”

Dream wheezed and helped himself to a muffin with several small pieces of chocolate in it. It was amazing, sweet and fluffy, melting in his mouth. He couldn’t imagine getting tired of it.

“So, Dream,” George said enthusiastically, brushing muffin crumbs off his hands. “What’s on the agenda?”

“You say agenda weird,” Sapnap giggled. “Like...agend _ er _ .”

“Shut up.”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Sapnap said, dramatically mocking George’s accent.

The two continued to bicker as Dream thought over where he might take them. There was quite a bit to see. Ravines, temples, jungles, fortresses, even a few deserted villages. What would be the perfect place to take them to?

“Can you two swim?” Dream asked, interrupting a slap fight. Sapnap and George both turned to him.

“Yeah, of course, we can swim,” Sapnap replied, shoving the remainder of his muffin back into the basket. “Are we going to need to?” Dream thought about it a bit more.

“Maybe…”

. . .

“Are we there yet?” George whined. Dream noticed he did an awful lot of whining, but found it endearing nonetheless.

“No, but we are getting pretty close,” Dream replied as he led the boys through the oak forest. This trail was a favorite of his because of the way that the branches arched over the path, making the trees resembling the pillars and dome of a castle.

“Come on, Gogy,” Sapnap said snarkily. “You’ve walked much further than this before, haven’t you?” George scrunched his nose and continued to walk along for a bit. After a few minutes he stopped again with a huff.

“What do I need to do? Carry you?” Dream joked, causing Sapnap to giggle and George to frown. The brunette looked so pretty under the light filtering through the leaves. It made the green in his eyes stand out all the more, and green was Dream’s favorite.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” George replied, cracking a smile. Dream knew it was meant as a joke but he couldn’t help himself. He charged George, wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing him over Dream’s shoulder.

George shrieked and tried to wiggle out of Dream’s grasp, but Dream had a firm gripp on the back of his legs and didn’t intend to let him go.

Sapnap began to cackle uncontrollably, doubling over and fighting for breath as George let out strained protests and Dream wheezed.

“Aren’t I heavy?” George begrudged, ceasing his squirming for a moment. Dream hopped around a little.

“Light as a feather,” He cracked. It was true. George was surprisingly light, even for his size. Sapnap stopped giggling long enough to pull off George’s goggles and hold them up out of his reach.

“You guys suck,” George said, grabbing at the goggles, but he was laughing and his tone was laced with amusement. “Can you put me down now, Dream?”

A shock went through Dream as George said his name. It felt nice, like when you shiver stepping into a warm bath. He readjusted George on his shoulder and shook his head.

“No can do, Georgie.”

“ _ Georgie? _ ”

On the three went, George resigned to his place flung over Dream’s shoulder, Sapnap jumping around the path and occasionally pulling sticks to challenge Dream to sword duels with. Dream just smiled, laughed, tried to enjoy everything as much as possible.

After all, this friendship was  _ inevitably  _ temporary.

“George, I’m going to put you down,” Dream said, leading Sapnap to a small clearing.

“Why?”

“Because we’re here,” Dream replied, gently placed George back on the ground. Sapnap looked around, wondering if he was missing something.

“I’m not going to lie, Dreamy,” He started, kicked up dust. “This isn’t really the adventure spot I had in mind.”

“Oh?” Dream crossed to the other side of the clearing and pushed aside some tall hedges. “Is this a little more your speed?”

Hidden by a wall of hedges was a small, crystal clear lake. Emerald green fields stretched around the water, and a small island occupied the center of the lake. The leaves overhead offered a sort of cover, enough to give a sense of it being an enclosed space. Several varieties of flowers specked the grass, making George’s eyes light up.

Dream pushed through the hedges, pulling them aside for the other two boys. They stared at the oasis with wide eyes. Dream quickly located a blue poppy, picked it, and held it out to George.

“For you, Georgie!” He said, watching a blush spread across George’s cheeks. It was such a pretty color, shame to think that George couldn’t see it.

George took the flower gratefully and thanked Dream with an adorable nod and smile. Even in the shade of the trees, Dream could just barely see a smattering of freckles across George’s lovely face. He wished he could spend all day counting them

“This is too cool!” Sapnap called out from the edge of the water, interrupting the moment. Dream straightened and began to jog to the water, kicking off his boots.

“Last on in finishes the muffins!” He called out, quickly stripping to just his trousers and wading into the water. Sapnap tried to follow it but Dream splashed his clothes, defeating the point of pulling them off.

George was a little slower but he came to sit at the edge of the lake, kicking his feet under the cool water. Dream ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Aren’t you going to join?” Dream asked as Sapnap splashed him from behind. George shook his head slightly and stared as the water rippled at his touch. Dream swam back to the edge where George sat.

“Either you get in,” He started, taking George’s hands into his own, relishing the feeling of his soft skin. “...or I pull you in.”

Evidently, George wasn’t able to stop the inevitable. With a loud splash and a series of wheezes from Dream, George found himself dunked in the shallow lake.

“Dream!” George said, shaking the water off his face. He started to run away from Dream, or as close as he could get to running with the water up to his chest. Dream began to chase after him.

“C’mere George!” The blonde taunted with joy. He scooped George into his arms and pulled him back, deeper into the pond. George giggled, a crazy sound that Dream wished he could play over and over again.

“Asshole,” George said lightheartedly. Sapnap swam over and stood in the shallow water.

“Get a room. I’ve third-wheeled for George enough times,” He said snarkily, tossing his headband on the shore. Dream ruffled George’s wet hair teasingly.

“Get over it,” Dream replied. He released George but immediately began to splash water at him, causing another round of insults and giggles to spout from the boy. Sapnap watched with obvious amusement.

“Hey, Dream?” Sapnap said, his tone still light with a hint of a challenge. “Why don’t you take off your mask so Gogy here can see what you really look like.”

Dream went silent, save for the pounding of his heart as it dropped in his chest. He tried to force a laugh but all that came out was a strangled sound.

“Dream?” George’s tone was laced with concern. Dream could feel his face pale, and he pulled his hands in to stop them from shaking.

“About that…” He said, once again trying to shove a laugh out of the black hole that had formed in his stomach. “I actually...can’t”

George and Sapnap looked at him, then each other. Dream couldn’t bring himself to look up and meet their eyes, let alone read their expressions. Before he knew it, George was in front of him, looking up at him with those big, hazel eyes. Dream almost laughed at their height difference, but the humor to do so evaded him.

“You know, in the village, there’s this story of a monster that lives in the birch forest, over a bridge, through a field of dandelions,” George started hesitantly. “We were going looking for it when we found you.”

Dream blinked tears away.

“I’m the monster,” He said, voice cracking with emotion. Just moments ago, he had been so happy. He had almost forgotten his circumstances. It had been nice to feel normal, if only for a few minutes.

“No,” Sapnap said. “We thought you might be but…you aren’t. After that first day, we told the villagers that we’d met you and how kind you’d been. They were so shocked, some of the older ones outright denied it. That’s why it took us three days to go back. They said you were a demon who would steal our faces.”

“But…” George picked up Sapnap’s sentence. “Obviously, that was all stupid stuff some old guy made up a century ago. Since we’ve met you, you’ve been nothing but kind.”

Tears fell from Dream’s eyes, but they were no longer tears of misery. He had shed so many of those, it was about time for a change.

“Thank you,” He said plainly, hugging them both. “You’re the first friends I’ve had in...in a really long time. I forgot how nice it was.” Sapnap cracked a smile, obviously trying to hold himself back from laughing.

“Frankly, I knew you weren’t a demon the moment you started flirting with George,” He said, sending all three of them erupting into fits of giggles. Dream’s arms stayed around George and he pulled him through the water.

The moment was so warm, so unlike the cold smile on the mask that for a second, Dream could imagine that it was no longer there.

. . .   
  


The boys explored the pond and island a bit more before settling to dry on the warm grass. George laid at Dream’s side, occasionally giving him a loving touch on the shoulder, or running a hand through his hair.

Sapnap, on the other hand, dug through the basket to see if there might be anything under the muffins, eventually coming back with sweet, fluffy rolls and salty pads of butter, victory scrawled across his face.

They sat in the filtered light of the late afternoon sun, eating their lunch and occasionally making a lazy attempt at conversation, but it was more than enough. So, so much more than enough.

At some point, Sapnap pulled Dream aside and George went off to pick flowers. Sapnap’s face was serious, but he was clearly trying to cover up a grin.

“Look,” He started, peeking over Dream’s shoulder at George. “You two are getting pretty mushy and I just think we need some ground rule.”

Dream nodded to show that he was following.

“First and foremost, me and George share a room at the moment so if you two wanna do whatever two guys do when they like each other please don’t do it at our house-” Sapnap was cut off as Dream shoved him into the grass, wheezing gently.

“I’m just saying…” Sapnap started again, stopping himself as George called for Dream from across the field. Dream shot a look in George’s direction and then back at Sapnap. Sapnap not at all subtly gave him the thumbs up.

“Dream!” George called again, jogging over to meet him. “I made something for you.” His hands were behind his back and Dream tried to peek over his shoulder. “No looking yet!”

“Well, how am I supposed to accept a gift I can’t see?” Dream asked lightly. George pursed his lips.

“Close your eyes,” The brunet sniffed.

“Close my eyes?”

“I assume you can see even with the mask?” George said. Dream huffed dramatically and shut his eyes.

“You’re just going to have to trust that they’re closed.”

“I trust you.”

And wow, did those three words warm Dream’s heart.

He felt George gently put something on his head and opened his eyes to see a crown of blue poppies sitting in his hair.

“Oh, wow,” Dream said, trying his best to readjust it. “It’s so nice, thank you Georgie!” George nodded sheepishly.

“I couldn’t find green. Sorry, I know it’s your favorite.” Dream looked at the gorgeous boy staring up at him with his hair fluffy from air-drying and a warmth to his face from the light.

“It’s your favorite, George. So it’s perfect.” Dream wrapped George in a hug. Blush spread across his cheeks but he didn’t care. After so long, so many years, Dream deserved a little bit of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something cute to brighten up your Thursday. If you liked it, feel free to comment or leave kudos, I read every single one and they make my day :]  
> They'll be an angsty SBI fic coming out later this week so subscribe if you don't want to miss that <3


End file.
